


Tartan Giftwrap

by VulgarMercury



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Other, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wing Kink, ineffablekinktober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarMercury/pseuds/VulgarMercury
Summary: Tags explain it all, I think.I created this piece of fanart as a gift for the kinktober gift exchange hosted by the Ineffable Temptations Server. Come join the server if you want to participate in stuff like this in the future! Link: https://discord.gg/VwD6kMa





	Tartan Giftwrap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kazeetease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazeetease/gifts).

Merry Kinktober, Kazeetie! I enjoyed creating this piece for you, I hope its what you wanted and more.

If you want to see more of my art, check out my twitter:

<https://twitter.com/VagitisArt/status/1190000535157514241>


End file.
